


Kim Junsu and the unexpected blowjob(s)

by lightly



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:23:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightly/pseuds/lightly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoochun and Yunho told Junsu not to wander off on his own. Junsu went and wandered off on his own. Jaejoong and Changmin? Well they were just no help at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kim Junsu and the unexpected blowjob(s)

> I. _Junsu_

 

He couldn’t believe that this was happening. He couldn’t believe that this was happening now. To him. Now.

The urge was there, the urge was very strong, but there was nothing, nothing happening.

Was this performance anxiety? Was this what that felt like? He didn’t know, never happened before. He was starting to feel just a little inadequate.

Much like Changmin had the ability to be able to sleep whenever and wherever he felt like it; Junsu had the amazing superpower of being able to pee on command. And it was a very handy power to have; you try being trapped on a tour bus for hours with no opportunity to pit stop. Always go before you leave the house. But now, right now, his superpower was failing him. Junsu was fully ready to blame this on the very large, very built, very almost naked man standing next to him. Watching him. Standing there like very scary kryptonite.

Junsu didn’t want to look at what the scary man was doing, but he couldn’t help it. His eyes slid down in that direction and …oh dear god.

Junsu couldn’t help it, he let out a squeak.

“Do you want some help, little man?” The big scary guy asked.

Junsu vaguely recognized the words as English but they were so heavily accented that he couldn’t begin to decipher them, so he shook his head no. This was a lesson that Yoochun had drummed into him after that ‘incident’ with that hooker and her mother. When in doubt, always say no.

“Are you sure?”

Junsu shook his head no again and the big scary guy smiled. Junsu had the sinking feeling that this time ‘no’ had been the wrong answer. Junsu covered himself with his hands, turned and fled into one of the stalls.

It turned out that the stalls were just as scary – if not more – than the urinals.

 

> II. _Junsu (again)_

 

It wasn’t a gay club that they were in, it was an anything goes club (and you best be open minded because anything will go) and it was Jaejoong’s idea to come here. The bastard. Jaejoong’s reason to go was ‘Hey, we’re in Amsterdam’. As if that was any reason at all.

There were nice bars and clubs here, quiet ones where the only thing for sale was actually alcohol. They couldn’t have gone to one of those, _oh no_ , that would have been _boring_. Bastards.

 

> III. _Junsu (still)_

 

“There was a hole in the stall wall.” Junsu said into Yoochun’s ear. Junsu was half out of breath from his escape from the men’s room and subsequent race to find his friends. “And some guy put his thing through the hole and I swear it was the size of my arm.” Junsu brandished his fist for effect. Yoochun said nothing. The thrum of the music was loud and Junsu wasn’t sure if Yoochun had heard him. “Chun, did you hear what I said?”

“I heard you, Su.” Yoochun said and Junsu could tell that Yoochun was fighting not to smile. “I heard you.”

“Heard what?” Yunho yelled into Yoochun’s other ear. Yunho had been half trying to listen to Junsu and Yoochun and half trying to listen to Jaejoong and Changmin, obviously he had decided that it looked like Junsu and Yoochun were having the most interesting conversation. Yoochun leaned over and talked into Yunho’s ear.

“Yah Junsu!” Yunho said, slapping Junsu lightly on the arm. “We told you not to wander off by yourself.”

“But I had to go.”

“Go where?” Jaejoong asked.

“Junsu went into the stalls in the men’s room.” Yunho said.

“What?”

“I said,” Yunho shouted. “Junsu went into the stalls in the men’s room.”

“I heard you.” Jaejoong growled. “I was just expressing disbelief. Junsu, don’t go in the stalls.”

“Yeah Junsu,” Changmin said, nodding his head sagely. “Don’t go in the stalls.”

The lights of the club dimmed a little more, the swirling disco lights flashed brighter and the DJ played a dance remix of ‘It’s raining men.’

“Yah Changmin,” Jaejoong shouted gleefully. “Let’s dance.” Jaejoong grabbed Changmin’s hand and pulled him to the dance floor.

“Yoochun.” Junsu said, his voice barely audible above the beat.

“Yes?”

“I still really need to pee.”

 

> IV. _Yoochun_

 

It took a great deal of effort – a great, great, great deal of effort for Yoochun not to laugh. He slipped his arm through Junsu’s.

“Come on,” Yoochun said. “I’ll take you.”

 

> V. _Yunho_

 

“Hey handsome, can I buy you a drink?”

Yunho looked around. There were bodies pressing in on him from all sides but he couldn’t tell who had spoken to him.

“Down here.”

Yunho looked down. There was a tiny man, all of maybe three feet, wearing nothing but a leather thong and pair of pink sparkly knee high boots.

“I’ll have you know,” the tiny man said “Not everything about me is little.

Yes, Yunho could see that.

“I..uh.” Yunho stammered. “Hey, Min! Jae! Wait for me!”

 

> VI. _Yoochun_

 

Explaining the concept of a glory hole to Junsu wasn’t exactly easy. Then, once the concept had been grasped – Junsu had a little trouble pin pointing the point, where as to Yoochun, the point was very evident. Junsu said things like:

“But why would someone do that?” And “Ew, you don’t know where it’s been!”

Poor Junsu. Sometimes, all Yoochun wanted to do was ruffle his hair, wrap him in a blanket and tuck him into bed. And other times – like right now – all Yoochun wanted was for Junsu to tuck into other things.

Best not think about that right now.

The men’s room was empty, well almost. Two of the stalls were occupied but from the sounds coming from within, Yoochun didn’t expect the occupants to be coming out of there anytime soon.

“Ok,” Yoochun said. “Go.”

And Junsu went.

Yoochun couldn’t help but notice the way Junsu kept looking at the stalls, his eyes wide with wonder as the moans grew louder.

Junsu finished up, zipped up, washed up and turned to go. Yoochun grabbed his arm.

“Hey, wait.” Yoochun said. He was just going to ask; the worst that would happen was that Junsu would say no. He flicked his hand in an absent minded, ‘don’t really care’ gesture in the direction of the stalls. “Do you want to give it a go?” He said it so casually like it was some fairground ride…well hell it would be a fun ride for him.

“W..What?”

“With me. I’ll go in one stall and you in the other and then…you know.” Yoochun pointed at his crotch.

“Can’t you wait until we’re back at the hotel if you want a blowjob?”

That wouldn’t work. Yoochun had firmly decided that he wanted one now. But he thought that it’s probably not a good idea just to come out and say that.

“Come on, it’ll be fun. And it might cure you of your fear of the men’s room.”

“Fun for you maybe, and I am not afraid of the men’s room. I am afraid of the men in the men’s room. There’s a difference.”

“Aw, c’mon Su. You trust me don’t you?”

Junsu nodded, hesitated a beat and then said “Ok…but you go in first, I am not going to do anything unless I know that it’s really you on the other side.

Yoochun just nodded, his mouth suddenly dry at the thought of Junsu doing this just for him.

 

> VII. _Junsu_

 

He could do this. He could do this. It was Yoochun. He could do this. He felt good about this, he felt calm, he felt…kind of silly. He heaved out a sigh and slid to his knees, Yoochun was going to owe him big for this.

It was uncomfortable down here on the floor. The walls of the stall were slick with some substance that Junsu didn’t want to contemplate and the edge of the toilet dug painfully into his shoulder. He didn’t see how anyone larger than himself could stand to kneel here for a long time.

Guys did this why again?

And suddenly there it was, there was Yoochun and this time it really wasn’t some anonymous piece of meat sliding his business through the hole in the wall. Some strange dick with piercings and hooks where there should not be piercings and hooks. It was Yoochun. It was soft and warm and familiar…well, soft in the figurative sense. Right now Yoochun was hard. Yoochun was very, very hard.

Junsu took a deep breath, steadied himself and then took Yoochun into his mouth. He couldn’t see Yoochun or hear much beyond the muffling stall wall but he knew just what sounds Yoochun would be making now, know just what expression would cross his face, knew exactly what Yoochun would want him to do next.

So that’s what he did.

He slowly moved his mouth along the length of Yoochun’s shaft, ran his tongue over the head and then he pulled away, he was almost sure that he could _feel_ Yoochun shudder at the loss of contact.

This time, when Junsu took all of Yoochun into his mouth he used the slightest scrapping of teeth. Not enough to hurt or cause alarm, but enough to remind Yoochun who was in control and just what he was in control of.

The point. Suddenly Junsu got it.

It was all about control, Junsu had it – Yoochun was giving it up. Junsu began to wonder – what would it be like if the person on the other side of the wall wasn’t someone he was so intimately familiar with? If it was someone he didn’t know, someone he didn’t care about, what would he do? The stranger putting his dick (his life?) in Junsu’s hands didn’t know either.

It was a dangerous thought.

It was intoxicating.

Yoochun came. Junsu let him.

 

> VIII. _Yoochun_

 

“See,” Yoochun said. He was fighting hard to keep the grin off his face, he was failing. “That wasn’t half bad, was it?”

Half bad was a great understatement. Yoochun felt weak kneed and unsteady in that very, very good post orgasmic way.

Very, very good.

 

> IX. _Jaejoong and Changmin_

 

Jaejoong and Changmin had been happily making out in a dark corner for about the last…oh they really weren’t keeping track of time.

Their kisses were lazy, slow and languid. Their touches intimate and exploratory. They were blissfully ignorant of the comings and goings around them…until.

“Hey there boys.” A voice said in heavily accented English.

Changmin managed to rouse – or unrouse – himself from Jaejoong long enough to look around. In the dim glow cast by the swirling lights of the dance floor he could make out bodies moving, but he couldn't tell who had spoken.

“Down here.”

The problem was that Changmin was too drunk, too wrapped up in Jaejoong for the words to process through his language filter. He looked around and then – eventually – he looked down.

“Oh,” Said Changmin.

There was a tiny man, all of maybe three feet wearing nothing but a thong and a pair of – what looked like blue – knee high boots that sparkled when they caught the light.

“You want to party?” The tiny man said.

“What did he say?” Changmin asked Jaejoong. Jaejoong just shrugged.

“I have a twin.” The tiny man continued. “We could have some happy fun time.” The tiny man leered and thrust his hips.

“Oh he’s so cute!” Changmin gushed. He turned to Jaejoong. “Can I keep him?”

“No.” Jaejoong snarled. He grabbed Changmin’s arm. “Mine!” Jaejoong growled at the tiny man and he dragged Changmin away.

Jaejoong barrelled through the crowd intending to head for the bar, he’d last seen Yunho there, but Changmin stopped walking, dug his heels in and brought Jaejoong’s forward momentum to a halt. Jaejoong stumbled, the only thing keeping him from tipping over was the death grip he still had on Changmin’s arm.

“Yah, Jae!”

“What?”

“Look over there, isn’t that Junsu?”

Jaejoong looked to where Changmin was pointing and sure enough, there was Junsu – alone – pushing his was though the crowd. As they watched Junsu elbowed his way through a group of drag queens and was lost from view.

“Wonder where he’s going?” Jaejoong mused. “And where is Yoochun?”

“Let’s go find out.” Changmin said and headed in the direction Junsu had gone. Jaejoong sighed and followed.

 

> X. _Yoochun_

 

Yoochun found Yunho on the dance floor where it looked like he was busting out some of his best moves. He was being watched by a gang of adoring – partially salivating – scantily clad girls. Yoochun slunk into step beside Yunho. They danced until the song ended and at the dying beat, before the track shifted into another Yunho flung his arms around Yoochun and ground their hips together. Yoochun threw back his head and laughed. Together they left the dance floor, arms around each other and laughing.

“Yah,” Yunho said when they reached the bar. “Where is everyone?”

“I have no idea.”

“Should we worry?”

“If the three of them got separated, yes. If the three of them are together…still yes.”

It was at that moment when Jaejoong and Changmin sauntered up. Jaejoong casually jumped onto a vacant barstool, Changmin moved to stand beside him. They both smiled the same sloppy, satisfied smile.

“Do we even want to know what you two have been doing?” Yoochun drawled.

Jaejoong smiled wider, his grin now feral.

“Oh, it’s not what we’ve been doing.” He said. “It’s who’s been doing us.”

“I’m almost afraid to ask.” Yunho said. “So I’m not going to.”

There was something about the look in Jaejoong’s eye, something dark and mischievous. It made Yoochun’s gut twist.

“Hey,” He said. “You guys seen Junsu? There is no telling what trouble he could get into by himself.”

“Check the men’s room.” Jaejoong said a little too gleefully.

Yoochun snorted.

“No really,” Changmin said as he absently curled his fingers in Jaejoong’s hair. “Check the men’s room.”

 

> XI. _Yoochun (again)_

 

There was a queue outside the men’s room. A fucking queue.

“What the shit is this?” Yoochun demanded as he barged his way through, ignoring the growls and the cat calls from the waiting line of people.

“I don’t know what you guys did earlier,” Jaejoong said as they broke through into the men’s room proper. “But it seems that Junsu isn’t afraid of the men’s room anymore. Go you!”

“I think,” Yoochun said, surveying the scene in front of him. “I think, I created a monster.”

“Yeah,” Changmin snickered. “A sex monster.”

Yoochun didn’t see it when Jaejoong smacked Changmin round the head, but he heard it.

One of the stall doors opened and a man with a wide, self satisfied smile staggered out. Before anyone could move to take his place in the cubicle, Yunho blocked the door. Yoochun banged on the door of the occupied stall.

“Kim Junsu!” He yelled. “If that’s you in there open the fuck up right now!”

The door opened. Yoochun had to fight to catch his breath.

Junsu stood there, lips swollen, shirt un-tucked and un-buttoned, lazily stroking the exposed skin at the grove of his hip. It was all Yoochun could do not to take him right then and there.

Yoochun took a deep breath, tried to calm himself. It didn’t work.

“We’re leaving.” He growled.

 

> XII. _Yoochun (Still)_

 

All five of them fell out of the club together. Yoochun clung to Junsu least he go wandering off by himself again. Though this quickly turned into Junsu holding Yoochun up. Yoochun hadn’t realized just how much he had to drink until the fresh air hit him.

Jaejoong, Yunho and Changmin were walking arm in arm just a little ahead of them. Yunho in the middle, the other two tripping after him. Abruptly Yunho stopped and whirled around. Jaejoong and Changmin both squealed at the sudden and shocking change of direction.

“Hey Junsu.” Yunho said, his voice a low growl. “It’s getting so that we can’t take you anywhere.”

“Just ignore him, Su.” Jaejoong said. Jaejoong pressed himself close to Yunho’s side, curling his arm around Yunho’s shoulders and pulling his head down as if to kiss him. “Yunho’s all grouchy because he’s the only one who didn’t get sucked off.”

“Aw, don’t worry Yunho.” Changmin said, pressing himself close to Yunho’s other side. “Jae and I will take care of you.”

Seemingly appeased by this Yunho nodded and turned to go, pulling the other two along with him. It wasn’t until the three had moved off a little ways – just out of ear shot – that Junsu spoke.

“Yoochun?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m horny.”

“S’okay, Su. I’ll take care of you.”

“And, Yoochun?”

“Yeah?”

“My jaw hurts.”

Yoochun didn’t even try not to laugh.

 

.end


End file.
